David Jones
'' "Jones" reindirizza qui. Per il personaggio minore, vedi Charlotte Jones. Per il cacciatore, vedi Maniitok Jones. Per il dottore, vedi Dr. Ezekiel Jones. '' ) Fratello Nameless Nameless Sobrino Affiliazione = Dipartimento di polizia di Grimsborough | Intervallo = Ispettore | Apparition = '' Criminal Case '' | Prima apparizione = Caso n. 1: La morte del lupo rosa ( t1) }} '' Jeremias David Jones '' è un protagonista che appare nella Stagione 1 di '' procedimento penale ''. Un ispettore del Polizia di Grimsborough, che funge da preside [Categoria: partner | partner del giocatore per tutta la stagione. Aspetto Come un alto ufficiale di polizia di 33 anni, Jones sfoggia capelli castano scuro e occhi azzurri. Ha orecchie a punta e un naso largo. Indossa sempre una camicia azzurra e una cravatta verde scuro. Nelle due maniche della camicia c'è un logo blu con il puntale rosso che dice "Polizia" al centro. Indossa anche un paio di pantaloni neri con una cintura di pelle nera. Secondo gli sviluppatori del gioco, Jones è alto 5 piedi e 10 pollici e pesa 165 libbre. Eventi degni di nota in "Caso criminale" Jones è stato presentato al giocatore in The Death of Rosa Wolf. Nel morire o non morire, Jones ha acquistato un cervo orologio dal negozio di antiquariato Desmond Galloway, che gli è costato il suo intero stipendio di $ 1200. Poi nel Anatomia di un omicidio, ha comprato un tappeto da orso dal tassidermista Mortimer Mutlog per abbinare il suo orologio da cervo. Anche in questo caso, Jones ha continuato a chiamare i gatti "cattivi" dopo aver ottenuto i risultati delle analisi relative agli animali. Questo potrebbe mostrare che Jones ha paura dei gatti. Tuttavia, in Cut for the Healthy, Jones non ha mostrato alcun segno di paura per i gatti e ha anche affermato che gli piacevano, come nel suo discorso dopo aver riparato un amuleto. In The Invocation, Jones ha rivelato che da quando era bambino, si sentiva sempre a disagio ogni volta che andava alla biblioteca di Grimsborough. Il bibliotecario Constance Bell conosceva Jones da quando era un bambino e non gli piaceva per qualche motivo (probabilmente perché Jones non restituiva mai i suoi libri della biblioteca in tempo). Ad esempio, quando la squadra è andata nella sua biblioteca per la prima volta, ha ordinato a Jones di non toccare nessuno dei suoi libri. Nel No Fire Nessun fumo, dopo aver appreso dell'omicidio del capo scout di Grimsborough, Connor Sullivan, Jones ha detto che ha usato per essere un esploratore, quando era un bambino, e ha dichiarato che queste cose (Ovvero, l'omicidio) non accadde ai suoi tempi e che le cose erano molto più semplici in quel momento. Nel Dog Eat Dog, Margaret Littlewood (una vecchia donna che ha preso parte al concorso annuale di cani con il loro cane, Astrid) avvelenato Jones in modo che non è stato catturato e arrestato per l'omicidio di un altro partecipante la competizione, Molly Robinson. Margaret ha usato la sua opportunità per avvelenare Jones quando la squadra è andata a restituire il nastro Astrid. Di conseguenza, Jones è diventato estremamente malato alla fine del Capitolo 2 e non ha potuto approfondire ulteriormente. Fu sostituito da Ramírez, un ufficiale di polizia di Grimsborough. Dopo essere stata arrestata e portata sotto processo, Margaret consegnò alla polizia l'antidoto al suo veleno, che fortunatamente recuperò Jones. Sempre durante il processo, ha chiesto alla polizia di dare a Jones il suo libro di ricette segrete e il suo cane, Astrid, in modo che Jones potesse prendersi cura di lui e partecipare anche alla competizione per cani. Jones ha quindi partecipato alla competizione con Astrid e ha vinto sorprendentemente. Durante gli eventi di Al termine della corda, Grazia sentito Jones immaginando il suo fidanzato, Luke Harris, mentre lui era dietro l'assassinio di [Edwards ] (dal momento che Luca era uno dei sospettati nel caso). Questo fece arrabbiare Grace, che più tardi si arrabbiò con Jones, urlando il suo nome completo: David Jeremiah Jones. In Marked to Die, viene rivelato che esiste una pagina divertente chiamata "Oh, my Jones!" In Frie Traductor de Google para empresas:Google Translator ToolkitTraductor de sitios web